1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner, which is installed on an indoor ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus, which is designed to cool or heat a room interior using a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger and an indoor heat exchanger. In other words, an air conditioner may be constituted by a cooling apparatus for cooling a room interior and a heating apparatus for heating the room interior, or may be constituted by a combined apparatus for both cooling and heating.
Among various air conditioners, a ceiling-type air conditioner includes a body that include an indoor unit installed on a ceiling, an indoor heat exchanger disposed in the body and a blower disposed in the body so as to draw indoor air, cause the air to pass through the indoor heat exchanger, and discharge the air to the indoors.
The body is open at the lower face thereof, and an intake and discharge unit including an air inlet and an air outlet is coupled to the open lower portion of the body. The body is embedded in the ceiling so as to be invisible from the room interior whereas the intake and discharge unit is installed outside the ceiling, thereby being visible from the room interior.
The intake and discharge unit includes a vane for opening or closing the air outlet. The vane is coupled at a side area thereof to a rotating shaft of a motor so as to open or close the air outlet using the driving force of the motor. However, since the motor is installed only at the side area of the vane, there is a problem whereby the vane cannot uniformly close the air outlet throughout the entire range from the side area, at which the motor is installed, to the other side area, which is opposite the motor.
The intake and discharge unit includes a control box for controlling or displaying the state of operation of the air conditioner. Accordingly, there is also a problem whereby condensed water, which is generated in the indoor heat exchanger and falls on the intake and discharge unit, flows into the control box and reaches a control board disposed in the control box during the operation of the air conditioner.
In addition, since there is a necessity to check leakage from a refrigerant pipe and breakage of electric wires in the body, it is cumbersome to remove the intake and discharge unit from the body.